dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Opposites Attract
Opposites Attract is the third segment of episode 8 in season 3 of Dexter's Laboratory, which first aired on June 14, 2002. In this episode, Dexter invents a magnetic device that keeps him away from Dee Dee, but things get complicated when the remote malfunctions, forcing Dexter and Dee Dee to stick together. Synopsis Dexter creates a magnetic field to keep Dee Dee away from him, but it malfunctions, causing them to stick together. Plot In the lab, Dexter is working on his invention when Dee Dee walks up toward him and gets in his personal space, and in the way. He consults Computer for advice and goes to change the magnetic polarity to positive. To test this out, Dexter tells Dee Dee he needs a hug. Dee Dee, more delighted than ever, runs toward her brother, and is stopped by the magnetic force. She runs away crying and Dexter pounds the red button on the remote. While working, Dexter suddenly flies out of his chair, and Dee Dee runs to the kitchen to get some lunch, unaware that Dexter is being pulled with her. After Dee Dee arrives in the kitchen, Dexter ends up back in front of his computer and sees his mistake. He tries reaching for the remote, but Dee Dee's magnetic pull leads him to the far side of the lab. After a few attempts, Dexter finally reaches the remote and changes his polarity back to "Repel." Later, Dexter is back at work on his invention. Dee Dee walks up toward him and pushes him away. Dexter sees himself sliding along the floor and orders Dee Dee to stop chasing him. The polarity's force sends Dexter flying through several items and down a hole. Fed up, Dexter goes to end the magnetic program once and for all, but Dee Dee heads out of the laboratory with the remote and Dexter asks her to give it to him. Dee Dee does so, but her magnetic field causes Dexter to get pushed back further. In the kitchen, Dee Dee continues pushing Dexter back, and an argument between them breaks out. Mom grabs the remote and orders her children to stop arguing and make up. Dee Dee tries to give Dexter a hug and the magnetic field still affects them. After Mom orders Dexter to hug his sister, the remote slips out of her hand and breaks into pieces after falling to the floor. She then sees Dexter and Dee Dee making up, and Dexter cries. Characters *Dexter *Dee Dee Minor Characters *Computer *Mom Trivia Notes Production Notes *Although this episode aired in 2002, it was actually made in 2001 according to the credits. *According to the end credits, the variation of Cartoon Network Studios with Dexter and Dee Dee with black background has been replaced by the white background. Goofs/Errors *In The Credits Einstein, Newton amd Professor Hawk's names are seen but does not appears in this episode. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter Category:Episodes focusing on Dee Dee Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter's Mom